No shame in love
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: People say that there is no shame in love. Well is there any shame in falling in love with your older brothers' friend? Where is the shame in that? Chapter 2 is up! Cloud and Zack! Please enjoy!
1. Meet the family and the guest

No shame in love

**AN: This is something new I wanted to try!**

**I own nothing! I may own the parents and siblings, if they do't already exist! I have no Idea! **

**Enjoy!**

I looked up at the ceiling of my room. It was pure white like the rest of my room. I turned my head to the side to look at out family portrait. It was taken about a year ago. It had the whole family too. We were all smiling and looking at the camera which doesn't happen often with our family.

First there was my mom, she had her dirty blond hair down and she was wearing a nice dress, her green eyes sparkled. Then there was my father, he was about a head taller then mom, his brown hair was combed neatly, he was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt and normal blue jeans, he had blue eyes. Next was the oldest of the Strife children, her name was Katie and she wore a dark pink shirt with another black shirt under it with shorts, her shoulder length brown hair was down, she was 23 in that picture.

Next was the first set of twins, my older brothers, they both looked the most like our dad, almost completely identical, they were a little shorter then dad but they both wore black button up shirts while Storm wore shorts and Butch wore pants, they were 17 in this picture. Then there was me, I was 13 in this picture, I wore a big blue short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans, I have light blue eyes and spiky blond hair, so blond parts are white.

Then there is the second par of twins, my little sisters, Kay and Lulu, both of their normal blond hair was in two braids, they wore sun dresses, Lulu wore a green and Kay wore a blue, they had mom's green eyes, they were 7 in this picture. Finally was my little brother, Alec, he was almost one in this picture, eight months, he wore little baby jeans and a red button up shirt, he had a patch of brown hair on the top of his head and dark blue eyes. Well that's the family. Our family of 9.

We all have pale skin and are thin. We were all smiling in that picture. While my other brothers and sisters, but Alec, like to talk a lot, I don't talk to much. I don't see the need. My older brothers and sister make it their job to pick on me when the time in covenant.

I looked back up at the ceiling. I should take a shower now I guess. I leaned up and walked to my shower. My older brothers have a shower, my oldest sister has a shower and my parents have one, then there is another for my youngest sisters and my little brother when he's old enough.

I turned on the hot water and stepped in. When I was done I got out and wrapped up in a towel. I walked into my room and locked the door. You never know. I'm always the first one up. Always. I dressed up in dark jeans that were a little loose on my waist but not enough to fall down and a short sleeve blue shirt. I don't know why I have lots of blue all of a sudden. But who cares.

I walked over to the door and unlocked it when I heard a knock on the door. It wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up. So that means it wasn't Tifa, my best friend, my only friend. I walked down the stairs toward the door. I stopped to look at the cloak in the kitchen stove. It said 8:57. Hmm... who would be knocking this early? I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

I opened it up to see a man about my brothers age maybe a little younger. He had long dark blue hair and really bright blue eyes like mine. He was built like my brothers, buff but not hugely buff. If that makes any sense to you. He gave me a really friendly smile. "Hey! I'm Zack!" he said in a friendly tone. I nodded. "I'm Cloud. Can I help you?"

He scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah....hmm... I may have gotten the wrong house...." he murmured to himself and looked at a piece of paper then to our house number. He looked as if he were thinking to hard over this. "You looking for someone?" I asked.

Zack gave me an apologetic smile. "Yeah sorry, um my two buddies said to come over to their house to hang out yesterday. They said come early. They gave me the house and street number but I um... can't really read it..." he gave a nervous laugh. I smiled slightly at that. "What are their names?" I asked. Zack looked puzzled for a moment before smiling again. "Oh! Storm and Butch Strife." Zack said.

I nodded. "Yep I know them." Zack smiled hopefully. "You do?!" I nodded again and opened the door for Zack to enter. He looked slightly confused but stepped in. I closed the door behind him and walked into the livingroom with Zack at my heels. "Their my older brothers." I said to him. Zack smiled with relief. "Cool! But you don't look like them that much." he noted. I shrugged. "I get that a lot." Zack scratched his head again. "Sorry."

I shrugged again. "Doesn't matter." I walked toward the stairs. "You wait there, I'll get them." Zack nodded and sat down on the couch. I walked up to my brothers room. I opened the door. God their slobs! They sell like dirty gym socks. I crinkled my nose. Their room was a tornado's aftermath.

Both my brothers were in tangled messes in their beds. I shook my head. "Storm, Butch! A friends here for you!" I yelled loud enough to wake them but just them not the whole house. They both shot up and at the same time they cursed. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I walked down the stair to see Zack looking at the family portrait. It was the same as the one in my room.

I went and stood next to Zack. I went to his shoulder. "How old are you?" Zack's question caught me off guard. I looked at him. "I was 13 in that picture but I'm 14 now, you?" he continued to stare at the picture. "Right now?" he turned to look at me. He smiled like a goof. "I'm 16!" he huffed out his chest. I shook my head, I was smiling. "They'll be down in a minute or two." I said.

Once again Zack looked confused then he smiled again. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" he laughed. I stared at him closely. What is with him?

**AN: Hey! How was it? I hope you all liked it! Don't worry it will be Zack and Cloud soon! Please review and tell me if you like it!**


	2. reasons as to why

No shame in love

**AN: I've come to realize that people may acutally like this story so here is the second chapter! Also, Aeris1172, I tryed to make it a little better to read but I don't think it came out that way. Sorry. Please enjoy!**

It didn't take long for my brothers to come running down the stairs like a stampede of rhinos. They both ran straight to Zack. "Hey!" my brothers exclaimed. Zack put his hands on his waist and gave them a huge grin. "What's up!?" they all high-fived each other. I shook my head and went to the coach. I knew that would be too easy.

Before I even sat down, Butch patted my back a little too hard. I nearly lost my balance. I looked at him over my shoulder and glared. He gave me a Zack grin. I stopped. A Zack grin? When did I name a grin after my brothers, Storm and Butch's, friend? I shook my head. There was no point in staying here. I turned to the door.

"Where're you going, Cloudy-po?" Storm asked. My patients was running thin. I looked over my shoulder to the three that were watching me. "I'm going to Tifa's." I grumbled. Zack looked at Storm. "Who?" Butch chuckled.

"Cloud's girlfriend!" I want to slap my brother as hard as I could but I knew better then that. So I just rolled my eyes and opened the front door. I could hear them start talking about the new name that Storm called me to add to the list of all the other names they call me. Like Cloudy-po, Cloudy, white thing in the sky, et cetera.

I shut the door behind me and started to walk in the direction of Tifa's house. I thought about Zack. I'm not so sure why, though. His grin was like an imprint in my mind. Something about it. I couldn't get it out of my head. I didn't know that my older brothers were capable of making friends! I wanted to yell and scream in frustration but at the same time I didn't want to. I ran a hand through my hair.

I turned down Tifa's street. She would understand. She always does. That's why she's my best friend. She's helping me get through this. I owe her everything. She wasn't scared or anything when I first told her about me. She was a little surprised but she made me stay that night and talk about it.

She's a great listener and I love her like a sister, not that I don't have enough siblings, but I'm really close to her. She knows everything about me. She can read me like an open book and I don't mind that. I stopped in front of her house. It's nowhere the size of ours but it's only suppose to hold two people. Tifa and her dad. Her mother died in child birth. So it's just them.

Me and Tifa have been friends sense I was 3 and she was 2. Well we knew each other... well you know what I mean. Our fathers were highschool buddies. I knocked on the plain wood door. Not even a minute later the door opened up and Tifa stepped out. She flashed me a smile. "Hey Cloud! What are you doing here?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "Hey Tifa, I was wondering if we could talk?" I asked her. Her smile widened. "Sure! Come on in!" she held the door open so I could get in. We both gave Tifa's dad a quick 'hello' before retreating to Tifa's room. She jumped onto her bed and turned to me.

"Ok, spill!" she chirped. I nodded and sat down in front of her. "Ok... my brothers got this new friend named-" Tifa cut me off. "Your brothers' are able to make friends?" she asked. I shrugged. "That's what I thought... but anyway his name is Zack Fair. And... um... he's..." I trailed off. I couldn't figure out to put it into words. I didn't need to though, Tifa knew what I was trying to say. She nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"Ok! Let's go!" she yelled and bolted up bringing me with her. I yelped but allowed her to drag me down the stairs and out the door. We yelled 'goodbye' to Tifa's dad as we ran past. We walked on the way back to my house. Tifa had a sly smile on her face the whole way.

I am starting to regret telling her. She knows what she's doing, I guess. We walked up the stairs, before Tifa stopped and turned to me. "Now, when we get in there introduce me to him and then say that you have to go to the bathroom. Go to your room and wait for me there, 'kay?" Tifa left me with no questions. I nodded. She clapped her hands together and stepped back.

I stepped forward and opened the door. We both walked into the livingroom where Zack sat alone. I stopped. "Where's Butch and Storm?" I asked. Zack jumped and looked over at us. He smiled and let out a laugh. "Your mom say how dirty their room was and they're up there cleaning it right now." He explained trying hard not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Fingers. Anyway, Zack, this is Tifa Lockheart, my best friend." I pointed to Tifa. She smiled and jumped forward. "Hi Zack! It's nice to meet you!" Zack's grin grew wider when seeing Tifa. "Nice to meet you to Tifa!" Wow. They're both really loud. My eyebrow twitched. I shook my head. "I've got to go to the bathroom, see ya." I walked to the stairs. In one of the mirrors that I walked by on my way to the stairs I saw Tifa and Zack.

They both looked over at me. Tifa had a sad smile on her face, she knew how this affected me. Then I saw Zack's face. His smiled was gone and he stared at me sadly for a moment before lowering his head ever so slightly. What did this mean? I walked up the stairs towards my room. I ignored my brothers as I walked by their room. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed and began to ponder over the look that Zack made when I was leaving. It doesn't make any sense. There could be many reasons for him to do that.

I was so caught in my thoughts that I didn't realize that about 15 minutes went by and that Tifa was in the room with me. I looked up to have her staring at me. Her expression was unreadable. I stood up. She smiled and spoke.

"I think he's gay."

**AN: How was that? I know your thinking 'It can't be that easy! This is lame!' But I'm not going to make it like they get together the next chapter! You'll see what they talked about when Cloud left later! I hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review!**


End file.
